Wishes
by Un.Kailsy.Yeah
Summary: Deidara finds Sasori's dead body and makes believe he's alive still. SasoDei, implied yaoi. I stink at summaries xD Rated for language.


Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Akatsuki, only the words of the story. And I barely even own those! n-n;

My first story! Whee! I hope you enjoy It's so short! xD

* * *

Blood trickled slowly from the gaping hole on Deidara's side. His left arm lay on the ground, but he didn't feel pain right now. His eyes frantically searched the perimeter, attempting to find his partner. His mind repeated the same thing over and over again, 'Sasori-danna…where are you? Danna…stop hiding, we're not playing games, un…' Dried blood was stuck to his tousled blonde hair. The frown upon his face deepened.

-0-

It was about half an hour before Deidara found the cold dead body of Sasori. He shakily dropped the arm he was clutching, and stared into the dead face of the one that was known as his lover. The amount of emotions ripping through him would have driven a normal person out of their mind. But Sasori-danna wouldn't want that…

Deidara crouched to his side in silence. A hand was put to Sasori's face. "Tch, he's not dead, yeah. How could I be so silly, un? Danna, wake up." The blonde shook the corpse. "We completed the mission…it's time to go. Un, come on! I got the demon!!" Tears were stinging at his eyes. 'Shinobi' shouldn't show emotions, let alone mass murders…but…this wasn't funny! Sasori shouldn't play tricks on Deidara. He knew he didn't like them...His vision began to blur with those damn tears.

"He's dead…" Zetsu's voice brought Deidara back to reality. Tobi approached as well. The Iwa-nin looked back at Zetsu, his eyes burning. .

"Shut up!" he yelled and faced Sasori again. "Sasori-danna, come on, yeah. DAMN IT, BAKA! GET UP, UN!" He was poking his lost love repeatedly. The red-headed male stayed silent, cold as a rock. The color was completely drained from his face. The tears rolled down Deidara's face.

"Deidara…now…." Zetsu grabbed his forearm, the one that was still attached to his body.

"I'll kill…I'LL KILL THAT BITCH. SHE KILLED SASORI, UN!! THAT FUCKING **CUNT**!!" He ripped his right arm from Zetsu's grasp. "Get away from me, yeah…Or I'll kill you too..." He took a step back, now on the left side of Sasori's body and gripped a kunai. His eyes showed a crazy emotion. "Stay away from me, un." The blonde pitifully scooped the smaller man into his arm. "Do not worry Sasori-danna, un. We are going home now, yeah." Shakily, Deidara carried the Sand-nin along.

When they returned to the base, Zetsu let out an exaggerated sigh and went off to find Leader, still carrying a certain someone's left arm. A teary eyes blonde figure crept into Sasori's bedroom. "Here you go, Danna, un. You'll be safe in here, yeah." Deidara bent after lying him down and kissed the puppeteer's forehead. "I'll protect you." He shed his Akatsuki cloak and lied next to him. "You'll always be safe with me, un."

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Deidara awoke, he rubbed his eyes and felt the emptiness beside him. "Sasori-danna?!" he cried out. He clawed around looking for the body but it was no where to be found.

"We cremated him.." a dark voice stated from the left of the bed. Sharingan stared ominously at Deidara.

"What do you mean, un?! HE WAS ALIVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU, YEAH! SLAUGHTER YOU!!" The Iwa-nin leapt up and charged towards Itachi, whom was satnding by the bed, uncaringly.

"It wasn't my fault you let him die…" Deidara stopped in his tracks. The words repeated in his head. 'Let him die….' The blonde fell in a crippled heap on Sasori's bed. Looking at the newly attached left arm he had again, Deidara crushed it into the wall. 'I didn't let him die,' his mind reassured him. Itachi was gone already to leave Deidara in his complete misery. The emptiness unbearably tore at Deidara, clawing at his heart. It felt as thought he was losing his mind more and more as the minutes went by.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nearly a year had passed since Sasori's death. Deidara had become less sane every day. He needed his Danna. Members had come and gone. Who cared? Kisame and Tobi constantly attempted to cheer the Iwa-nin up but never succeeded. His eyes always withheld sadness in them. No one could get passed Deidara's newly formed barrier. He usually sat in Sasori's old room, slowly running his fingers along all the old possessions. The soft wood which he remembered touching...He missed every time they touched, you know. Every time their lips met, every time they lay in bed, cuddling as the rain beat down upon the roof. Why did his Danna have to leave him? Why couldn't he just stay with him? Anything that reminded Deidara of Sasori hurt him. He hated to see puppets or scorpions. He hated art that lasted a long time. Like paintings or puppets. Most of all…he hated those memories. Those memories of his touch, his kisses, his soft spot just for him, the memories of their sex….how his wooden parts never held Sasori back. Just because his senses were gone, didn't mean he couldn't feel the emotion that people called 'Love.' Deidara always wanted to make it so he could feel again. He wished they could all come back. All those memories. He wished so much Sasori never took up that mission. He always wondered aloud, "Why did you leave me, Danna, un? You promised…yeah, promised. Promised you'd keep me safe, promised to protect me from anymore harm." How ironic it was, saying he'd protect him from any pain, then turning around and hurting him so badly that is was hard for him to live.

Even after all that, most of all, he wished he could have died that day…with _his _Danna.

* * *

Well, that's it! I REALLY hope you liked it! x3 


End file.
